


Sunday Morning

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: Sometimes plans don't work out the way they're meant to, but that doesn't mean the end result isn't any less perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Philkas Week: Day 1  
> Prompt: Domestic

Rays of early morning sun shine through the blinds, slowly inching their way across the bed and lighting up the darkness of sleep behind Philip’s eyelids, to his dismay. He rolls over so his back is to the window and the unwelcomed light doesn’t wake him before he’s good and ready. He scoots closer to the center of the bed, searching out a particular warm body to nuzzle into but finds the right side empty. Cracking open his eyes, he confirms that he’s indeed alone in the bed.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows, he sits up and scans the room until he catches sight of the light leaking through the cracked door of the attached bathroom. He rubs his eyes, his sleepy brain still trying to connect the pieces together when Lukas walks out of the bathroom, shirtless with a toothbrush in his mouth. His eyes fall on Philip and he smiles around the toothbrush.  
  
“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
  
Philip groans, flopping back on the bed. “Why’re you up already? It’s Sunday at what, eight o’clock in the morning?”  
  
“Exactly,” Lukas chuckles. “Remember I got my meet today? I wanted to take the bike out for a quick spin and give her a once over before we left.”  
  
Philip’s eyes widen as he sits up again. Shit – that’s right! He had this whole morning planned out for Lukas. He even set a stupid alarm so he’d get up on time, he swears he did. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabs his phone off the charger and looks up his alarms, pointedly ignoring the strange look Lukas is giving him from across the room. Well, he did set an alarm. For 7:30. PM.  
  
Groaning, he drops the phone and shuffles out of bed, brushing past Lukas to get into the bathroom. “Why didn’t you wake me?”  
  
Lukas turns, still watching him with scrunched eyebrows and steps up to the sink to spit the toothpaste from his mouth. “Because we don’t have to leave until 10:30. You looked so comfortable and – how could I wake you looking like that? Figured you wouldn’t mind sleeping in a bit.”  
  
Philip grabs his toothbrush, squeezing a little too much toothpaste on it and shoves it in his mouth. “But it’s your big meet - the first one of the season and you should’ve woken me up,” he mumbles grumpily. He brushes his teeth a little harder than needed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lukas rinses his mouth of the rest of the toothpaste before leaning against the doorway, eyes trained on Philip.  
  
When he’s done swirling water around in his mouth and spitting out the last of his toothpaste, Philip sighs as he turns off the water, guilt beginning to creep under his skin for snapping like he did. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so pleasant to you this morning,” he murmurs, lowering his eyes. He feels like such an asshole. The only person he’s frustrated with is himself and no one else.  
  
Lukas snorts softly and closes the space between them, wrapping his arms loosely around Philip’s waist as he touches their foreheads together. “What’s going on?”  
  
Philip shakes his head. “I had this whole thing planned out for this morning but I didn’t set my alarm right and –“ he cuts himself off when the frustration bubbles up again in his stomach. “I just wanted to do something special for you before your first meet is all.”  
  
Lukas tilts his chin up so that their eyes lock together. “You don’t have to do any of that. It’s more than enough just to have my fiancé there to see me, you know.”  
  
Philip shrugs, disappointment still pulling his lips down into a frown. “I guess.”  
  
Lukas rolls his eyes and presses a tender kiss against his lips, Philip’s body automatically melting into Lukas’ in response. He pulls back briefly, smiling at Philip before giving him one more peck and walking back into the bedroom. “What did you have planned anyway?”  
  
Philip turns on the sink again, letting the water run until it warms up. “I was supposed to get up early and give you breakfast in bed. I was gonna go all out too – banana pancakes with that fruit syrup you like so much, fresh squeezed orange juice, a flower in a vase. The whole nine.”  
  
“Seriously? A flower in a vase?” Lukas asks, sounding impressed.  
  
Philip chuckles, cupping his hands under the faucet and splashing the water onto his face. He repeats a few times before turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel, drying his face as he walks into the bedroom. “Yeah, I went hardcore with my plan. And it didn’t stop there either.”  
  
Lukas shuffles through the drawers in their dresser, pulling out his practice clothes and raising his eyebrows questioningly at Philip. “You had more planned?”  
  
Smirking, Philip tosses the towel on the bed and crosses the room to Lukas. He trails his fingertips down his side until they brush over the waistband of Lukas’ underwear, looking up at him from under his lashes. “Well, I was thinking after breakfast we would conserve a little water and shower together. Maybe help loosen you up before the meet,” Philip murmurs as he hooks two fingers under the hem and pulls Lukas closer, craning his neck to kiss along his jaw. Lukas shudders under his touch and Philip smiles to himself.  
  
“Dude,” he groans, his hands coming to rest on Philip’s hips to pull them together. “C’mon, we still got some time before we have to go.”  
  
Philip shakes his head, prying himself out of Lukas’ grasp and making his way to the hallway, pausing in the doorway. “Sorry, but no can do. I refuse to let you leave until you’ve had a decent meal and Bo will disown you if he sees you at the meet with an unpolished bike.”  
  
Lukas still gives him a dirty look despite the completely valid reasons. He opens his mouth like he’s about to call Philip out on his little teasing act but resigns the accusation. “Fine. But I expect a reign check on that shower that I’ll be cashing in later.”  
  
Philip grins, not bothering to hide the tease now. “Only if you earn it, big boy.”  
  
Lukas smirks at the name but goes along with it, throwing him a wink in response. “Don’t worry, I will.”  
  
Chuckling under his breath, Philip turns and makes his way to the kitchen. He pulls out the ingredients for the pancakes and gets to work making them. By the time he’s assembled what was supposed to be his little surprise this morning, Lukas is strolling into the kitchen dressed in his practice clothes.  
  
“Mmm, smells good,” he hums as he sits at the table.  
  
“Hopefully they taste as good too,” Philip says, bringing both their plates to the table and sitting down across from him. He watches Lukas dig in, nipping at his bottom lip nervously until he sees Lukas moan around the fork, to which he smiles faintly before taking a bite of his own.  
  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that? When have I ever not liked your cooking?” Lukas says as he cuts himself another forkful. Philip shrugs, taking his first bite.  
  
“You’ve had Gabe’s pancakes before. I don’t think mine will ever be as good as his.”  
  
Lukas rolls his eyes. “They’re good, okay? Even Gabe said he had competition.”  
  
Philip snickers but keeps his rebuttal to himself. He settles for watching Lukas eat across from him and talk about who the competition is and how he predicts everything will play out today. Philip can’t help but smile as he listens. Seeing Lukas get excited about the season starting up again makes his heart feel light. Lukas has been counting down the days since the season ended last year.  
  
They clear off the table and wash the dishes together when they’re done, which somehow always turns into a battle of flicking water and suds at each other. Philip swears Lukas always starts it first.  
  
“Okay, I’m pretty sure at this rate, we’re going to still be here doing dishes when Helen and Gabe come,” Philip laughs, backing away from Lukas who is trying to gather another handful of bubbles for his next attack. “I’m gonna go get dressed and you go make sure there’s no flat tires,” he says as he dries his hands and bare chest, which is dripping wet at this point. “And then we can go for a quick drive before they get here.”  
  
Lukas snorts. “Good thing we both know how much I excel at fixing flat tires, right?”  
  
Philip rolls his eyes playfully and starts towards the bedroom before Lukas catches his wrist and pulls him back. “What are you doing?” he asks, eyeing Lukas cautiously who’s gazing at him with a sudden softness to his eyes, a smile ghosting over his lips.  
  
“Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious.”  
  
Philip nips at his lip to keep from smiling too much and shrugs. “It’s nothing, really. Just wanted to give my fiancé a good morning since it’s a big day for him.”  
  
Lukas brings his hand up to gently ease Philip’s bottom lip from his teeth before leaning in to give him a soft kiss that’s sweetened by pancakes and fruit syrup. “Your fiancé appreciates it,” he murmurs against his lips. Philip grins against his lips.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Lukas presses one more brief kiss against Philip’s lips before making his way to the garage and calling over his shoulder. “We can go for a ride when I’m done giving her the once over. I’ll polish her up when we get back.”  
  
“Okay – I’ll be ready in ten,” Philip calls back. He stays in place though until Lukas disappears out the door that leads into the garage, smiling to himself. The morning may not have gone the way he wanted it to go, but he’s happy. Lukas is happy. And that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
